


[Podfic] It Was Always You Bonus Content

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] It Was Always You [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Meta, Oxford, Podfic, bloopers, comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A collection of bloopers, rants and comments from the making of the It Was Always You podfic.Here be cursing. And motorcycles. And a lot of feelings about Oxford.
Series: [Podfic] It Was Always You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023459
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] It Was Always You Bonus Content

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701799) by [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry). 



> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always! <3
> 
> Music: [New Beautiful Day by WinnieTheMoog](https://filmmusic.io/song/6176-new-beautiful-day) ([CC-BY-SA 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/))

[](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Bonus-part-1-ep2iht)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Bonus-part-1-ep2iht)

This first part includes bloopers, rants and running comments from the first twenty chapters of the It Was Always You podfic.

A LOT of this is either exerpts or comments on things happening in the fic/podfic, so you will want to have listened up to Chapter 20 to avoid any spoilers. 

Things discussed here include:

  * A castle in Ireland: <https://www.airbnb.co.uk/rooms/17147094>
  * David Tennant on Sushi: <https://twitter.com/BBCiPlayer/status/908295288586153984>
  * Oxford (College) hoodies: <https://www.varsityshop.co.uk/product-category/college-wear-accessories/college-clothing/college-hoodies>
  * Oxford Botanical garden: <https://www.obga.ox.ac.uk/>



If you would like more detail on anything else, leave a comment and I'll add it later 😊


End file.
